


Relax

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Let’s do this again next year”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Tony was stressed. SI was about to launch a new product and everyone was panicking, which meant he was panicking even though he had looked over the designs himself and it was fine. It would be just fine.

Tony kept telling himself that, but when yet again someone from the R&D department called, to ask his opinion on a rather unimportant detail he nearly snapped.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, so that he wouldn’t start to yell at the man, but it must have been pretty obvious because when Pepper walked in, she gently took the phone from him.

“That’s enough. Go take a break,” she scolded him and while Tony was pretty sure he wouldn’t get a break until the product launched in a week, he did what she said and left to get some coffee.

He barely made it to the kitchen before Natasha was at his side.

“I’m going to abduct you and you’re coming without a fuss,” she told him while she took his arm and led him towards the elevator.

“I can’t, Natasha,” Tony sighed. “I need to be here in case something goes wrong.”

“Pepper just told you to take a break, didn’t she?” Natasha asked him instead of an answer and Tony nodded.

“She did but only to get some coffee. I have to go back.”

“Well, I don’t care about that. Pepper said the company won’t burn without you, the product is actually really good, and Jarvis promised to call if there’s an emergency.”

Tony was about to protest when Natasha added “If he thinks it’s an emergency. These little things are not emergencies and your R&D department needs to learn how to handle stress. In the meanwhile you’ll come with me.”

They had made it to the elevator and when the door opened Tony could see two bags were already inside.

“We’re leaving?” he asked and immediately felt uncomfortable. He just couldn’t leave his company behind in a crucial moment like this.

“You need to learn how to relax and that is what we’ll be doing.”

Tony eyed her suspiciously but he followed her without further protest into the garage where Happy was already waiting.

“Hey boss, Miss Natasha,” he greeted them while he held the door open.

Natasha gracefully slipped in and Tony followed her after a glance at Happy who smiled at him.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked Natasha and she just shrugged.

“You’ll see,” was all she said and Tony settled into his seat. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer if Natasha didn’t want to tell him.

The ride lasted for almost forty minutes and when Tony stepped out of the car he didn’t recognize the building they stood in front but the big ‘Spa’ was hard to miss.

“We’re going to this spa?” he asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow and she nodded at him.

“Yes. And you will relax.” It sounded more like a threat than anything else and Tony was quick to get their bags.

“Fine. Do you have something planned?”

“Yes,” was the court answer and then she marched into the building and Tony couldn’t do anything else but follow her.

As it turned out they got the whole day filled with relaxing baths, massages and treatments Tony usually wouldn’t take time for.

But when he laid on a table, hot stones on his back and warmth sinking into him, he had to admit that this was a damn good idea.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into the table, sleepy from all the warmth and soothing smells and he startled a bit when lips pressed against his temple.

“You’re welcome,” Natasha whispered before she vanished again. Tony was too relaxed to worry about that, he knew she wouldn’t leave him here, and so he promptly fell asleep on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I didn't even use the sentence from the prompt. Well, I hope you get the sentiment behind this, because Tony absolutely demands this when they get back.
> 
> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/143449016706/so-this-is-the-second-part-of-the-platonic-natasha)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
